1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer software and, in particular, to a system and method for interoperability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, a software application, such as Microsoft Outlook, can be configured to receive notifications from one or more other software applications, including SaaS (software as a service) applications. FIG. 2 is a conceptual diagram of a system for performing actions based on receiving notifications, according to the prior art. One or more SaaS applications 202-1, 202-2, 202-3 may be configured to transmit notifications to a centralized client application 204, such as Microsoft Outlook. A user can view the notification via another application, such as a browser application 206. The notification may include a link that allows the user to access the SaaS application 202-1, 202-2, 203-3. Using the browser application 206, the user can then perform an action directly with the SaaS application 202-1, 202-2, 203-3 that transmitted the notification.
However, each SaaS application is independently operated and there is typically no interoperability between SaaS applications. Point-to-point integration between two SaaS applications (as indicated by the arrow between SaaS application 202-2 and SaaS application 202-3) is time consuming and tedious to implement.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a technique that addresses the drawbacks and limitations discussed above.